simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Globe
| image = File:Globe Menu.png | imagewidth = 130 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = Destination Springfield 2017 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = The Mysterious Globe Pt. 2 | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Premium Item? | Row 4 info = | Row 5 title = Limited Time? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 4x4 | Row 7 title = Bonus Payout | Row 7 info = None | Row 8 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 8 info = Vanity: +100 }} The is a limited-time decoration that was available during Act 1 of the Destination Springfield 2017 Event. It is unlocked once all the Act 1 Lost Luggage Mystery Box prizes have been collected and completed Day 8 Norbert's Adventure Tasks. Globe Facts When tapped, the spins and shows one of the following facts: * Argentina: Argentina is named after silver (Argentine in Latin) after Silver Mountains Legend. * Australia: The Simpsons' visit to Australia in "Bart vs. Australia" marked their first international outing! * Brazil: Brazil is the most successful country at soccer, having won five World Cups. Homer referees in Brazil in "You Don't Have To Live Like A Referee". * Canada: Canada has hosted the Winter Olympics Games twice. The Simpsons competed in the 2010 Games in "Boy Meets Curl". * China: The Great Wall of China is a series of branching walls totalling over 13000 miles long. The mortar which blinds the stones is made from rice! * Cuba: Cuba is the largest island in the Caribbean and is the only one appear in the show, in "The Trouble with Trillions". * Czech Republic: The Czech Republic used to be the Kingdom of Bohemia, and is now the world's largest consumer of Beer! * Denmark: Denmark has the oldest flag in the world, having adopted the Dannebrog in 1219 * Egypt: Egypt's pyramids date back almost 5000 years ago to the Old Kingdom. * England: England's Capital, London, is the most visited city in the world. The Simpsons first visited together in "The Regina Monologues". * Finland: Finland was the home of the first internet browser, Erwise. * France: France is the most visited country in the world, and is where The Simpsons move to in "Bart-Mangled Banner" to escape America! * Germany: Germany is home to the world's first savings bank. * Greece: Greece's inventions include democracy, maps, the water mill and geometry! * India: The Simpson's visited the world's largest democracy, India, in "Kiss Kiss Bang Bangalore". * Italy: Italy really is the origin of the pizza, the first documented use of the term being in 997, nearly 800 years ago before the USA was founded! * Japan: Japan boasts the oldest royal family in the world dating back 660 B.C. Emperor Akihito appeared in "Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo" when the Simpsons visited Japan. * Macedonia: Macedonia was home of Alexander the Great, the most successful general in the history whose empire was one of the largest in the ancient world. * Mali: Mali was home to the world's richest person in history, Mensa Musa. He had a net worth of around four-hundred billion, more than twice the fortune of Henry Ford! * Mongolia: Mongolia was home to Genghis Khan's Golden Horde. The Mongol Empire formed the largest contiguous empire in history! * Netherlands: Netherlands is home to the International Crimes Court in The Hague. Krusty was tried here in "Elementary School Music" * Norway: Norway is the most peaceful country in the world. Why not go skiing there? They invented it! * Peru: Peru is home to Machu Picchu, an Incan settlement high in the mountains. The Simpsons visited in "Lost Verizon". * Portugal: Portugal's royal court has moved to Brazil for over 10 years. Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * It can be placed on grass, pavement, dirt, beach, boardwalk, pier, edge of boardwalk, or edge of pier. Gallery Category:Decorations Category:Animated Decorations Category:Man-made Decorations Category:Non Premium Items Category:Destination Springfield 2017 Event Category:Destination Springfield 2017 Event Prizes Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5